Episode 185
Part A Introduction After watching a commercial for the brand of mayonnaise he usually buys, Hijikata finds out that if he finds a golden ticket in one of the bottles, he can go to the mayonnaise factory "Mayorin" (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory parody). Due to the fact of how hard it is to find the ticket, he orders each Shinsengumi member to consume a minimum of five bottles of mayonnaise per day, and soon enough, all of the members are shown to be brushing their teeth and even bathing in mayonnaise. Okita soon discovers why, and when Yamazaki finds a ticket, he tells him to go the factory. However, Kondo and Yamazaki allow Hijikata to take the ticket, saying that he deserves it. Much to his discouragement, Hijikata discovers Mayorin is a common factory with a mundane setting, while imagining it would be a magical place. Plot A competition to visit a mayonnaise factory is announced and Hijikata fantasizes about what the mayonnaise factory is like. He brings it up in front of the Shinsengumi and after some threats mayonnaise is used for just about everything. Yamazaki found the golden ticket. Hijikata asks for the ticket and shakes him, Yamazaki on behalf of the Shinsengumi gives him the ticket. He has another dream about the factory where he rides down a river of mayonnaise. The truth is that the factory is nothing like that and is what you would expect a factory to be like. Characters *Hijikata Toushirou (main character) *Kondou Isao *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru Trivia *This episode has some similarity to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, where Hijikata (Charlie) is searching through Mayonnaise bottles (chocolate bars) to find the golden ticket. Part B Introduction A group of monks hire the Yorozuya to get rid of a giant alien beehive that appeared in their temple. Kagura kicks it, causing the death of the queen bee who was hit with a PlayStation 3 in the moment. The yakuza bees threaten Odd Jobs to conquer the Earth, and Gintoki tells them he can revive the queen. Instead, he goes to another hive to find a replacement for the queen, but accidentally kills her instead. In their next attempt, a queen is wounded, and the bees from the three hives start fighting between each other to decide on who will conquer Earth. After the war, every group loses, and right after, Odd Jobs discover all the queens had actually survived. Plot In the second half the Yorozuya are working to exterminate wasps. When they arrive at the temple a monk shows them the nest, it’s larger than they are. Gintoki gives up and before they can leave Kagura kicks the nest, so they play dead. They move closer to inspect it and Gintoki and Kagura start kicking it, a window slides down and a yakuza wasp appears. They are brought to their office and when they kicked the nest it caused a QS3 to hit another their queen on the head. One of the Wasps wants revenge but his boss holds him back. They arrive at another yakuza wasp nest to get their queen, Gintoki climbs the tree it’s on and the branch breaks and brought into another yakuza wasp office. Their queen was hit on the head with a Z-Box and a similar situation to the other office ensues. As they run away they accidently drop another nest where another member has been hit in the head with a Owee. All of the other yakuza wasp clans arrive and collide, eradicating each other, and a console war begins. Before the episode ends they say a prayer, and the wasps that were hit on the head with the consoles are still alive. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes